Bread and Butter
by Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur
Summary: Sometimes even the most simple of things can keep you alive.Even when your world is crashing down around you and the depression seems to drown you,there's always something that's going to keep you going.Bread and Butter.Oneshot.


**A/N: It's not that good, but I just wrote it out of boredom. Or more just needing something to do. It wasn't originally a FanFic, just wrote it for my blog. We'll pretend Bella needs to lose a little weight, okay? You might ask me why now, but you'll find it in the story.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight's copy writes are not mine, and never will be.**

_Sometimes all you need to keep yourself alive is just the most basic thing you can think of. Bread and butter._

She slowly noticed that she was starting to eat food less and less. If she ate, it wasn't because she was hungry, it was because she was trying to make sure people didn't notice her major lack of appetite. Soon, if this kept up the weight would be just piling off of her. Sure, she wanted to lose weight. She _needed _to lose weight, but not that way.

A barrier started to form between her and the world, but she tried to keep it open by making plans with people. Most of the time she normally canceled her plans last minute. Or slept through them.

She had a major problem with over sleeping lately.

She hugged her pillow to herself as she watched a movie, closing her eyes slightly and trying to pretend that her friends were there on the bed with her, laying beside her. One totally engrossed in the movie she had picked, and the other looking completely bored, but tolerating it. Those were the good days, when everything had seemed just a bit better and a little brighter. Now that there was no one around that really meant anything to her everything had just gone back to normal. She lived in her dark little world, where she believed in nothing. This world really had nothing for her.

Knowing that she needed help was one thing, but getting it was another. It cost money. Money that she didn't have. She wanted to get a job, but she already had plans for that money. Some of those plans involved saving up for University so she could get out of the town she was forced to live in.

Also to get away from her father.

No, her father had never laid a hand on her but he had been pretty threatening at times. It was always the "You better stop doing what you're doing, or I'll do something that I'm going to regret." while flexing his fist slightly. She had just looked down at the ground as she started to cry, and went to her room, slamming the door behind her.

One time, he had actually grabbed her by the hair when she was eleven. The police had come that night because the neighbors had said the noise of them fighting was so loud. They asked if he had done anything at all to hurt her in any way, or anything threatening. Of course, she shook her head and had said "No.", she was afraid of the police after that.

Sure, her life wasn't really all that bad and most the things she had said was just the depression speaking. Taking control of her mind and everything else.

If she was in a fight with her father, she had a friend who would understand and offer to take her in for the night. One time, her father had threatened to put her in a group home for a few months to make her be more 'grateful' of things (she wasn't ungrateful, he was just being a douche) and her friend had volunteered to take her in until her dad had calmed down. Luckily, that never happened.

What had she said to make her father dislike her so much? What had she done? Sure, she had an attitude at times, but all teenagers do. He had accused her of taking things from the kitchen, but she hadn't done it at all. Not the times he had accused her, at least. She'd grab an extra granola bar or something every once in a while, but that was only because she was hungry. Her dad always complained she ate too much, even though most times, she ate next to nothing. Then, if she didn't eat all suddenly 'She wasn't eating enough'.

She was just so fucking tired of everything, tired of people giving up on her so easily. She just wanted someone who would listen to her vent out all of her frustrations, but that person didn't need to just listen to her. She was so open to listening to anyone who just wanted to lean on her. She liked the feeling of being able to offer some advice, or just to be able to let someone know that they're listened to, and someone does care.

Even if no one really seems to care about her anymore.

She signed, and slowly forced herself to eat yet again. Only a small amount though. Just a slice of bread with some butter.

Even just the simplest of things can keep you going, no matter what.

Just the basic bread and butter.


End file.
